On Nov. 16, 2001, the U.S. Congress passed the Aviation and Transportation Security Act. The Act required U.S. airlines to perform 100% checked baggage inspection starting Jan. 18, 2002 using any means available, with a requirement to inspect 100% of the checked bags using FAA Certified Explosives Detection Systems (EDS) by Dec. 31, 2002. Accordingly, a system that enables the airlines and airports to comply with those regulations while maintaining passenger and baggage flow through the terminal is needed.
The currently available EDS technology can be deployed in the terminal in front of the check-in counter, creating a new passenger queue and significant logistical problems for the airlines, or they can be integrated into the baggage conveyor system behind the check-in counters.
There are currently two deployment options for computed tomography (CT) machines; free standing or integrated. In a freestanding mode, the CT is installed in the airport lobby. Passengers are required to queue for checked baggage inspection prior to queuing for check-in. Freestanding installations consume a great deal of real estate in the airport terminal and require the user to make extensive modifications to existing passenger processing protocols.
Integrated installations are actually built into the conveyor system after check-in. Whether built into the conveyor just aft of the check-in desks or further down the baggage handling system, these installations are very expensive and require extensive modifications to the baggage conveyor system.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an operational friendly and usable screening system.